O dia que me apaixonei por você
by dudiNhaziNha
Summary: História do amor de um certo loiro por uma certa ruiva. [shortfic]DG.


**O dia em que me apaixonei por você**

Lembrava exatamente do dia em que havia se apaixonado por ela. Fazia muito frio e a mesma encontrava-se sentada em um tronco a beira do lago. Era férias, todos haviam ido para suas casas. Mas por algum motivo os dois encontravam-se ali, exatamente naquele momento. Ele caminhava sem rumo pelos corredores de Hogwarts até decidir sentar-se perto do lago, um local que usava para pensar. Sentia-se muito solitário nos últimos dias, seus melhores amigos, Blaise e Pansy estavam namorando, de modo que ele era deixado um pouco de lado. Não se importava muito na verdade, gostava da solidão. O que o incomodava era o fato de que ele não amava. Malfoys não amavam. Mesmo depois da guerra. Mesmo assim, Malfoys não amavam.

Estava quase chegando ao seu destino quando se deparou com uma cena a qual nunca mais esqueceu. Era pôr-do-sol, os tons avermelhados confundindo-se com os tons azuis. Uma garota de cabelos flamejantes estava sentada perto do lago olhando para um família de patos que nadavam pelo lado. Estava abraçada aos joelhos e continha uma expressão muito triste no olhar. Foi aproximando-se mais que descobriu de quem se tratava: Weasley. A pobretona. A Weasley fêmea.

No primeiro momento tudo o que sentiu foi repugnância. Depois, passou a sentir pena e por fim, preocupação e desejo de abraçá-la. Era tanta a confusão de sentimentos que ele já não mais pensava, apenas sentia. Foi assim que acabou sentando-se ao lado da ruiva.

Por alguns instantes ambos ficaram calados, contemplando o pôr-do-sol. Draco procurava palavras, algum jeito de começar a conversar com ela sem nem saber o motivo pela qual queria fazer isso. Mas antes de que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a ruiva adiantou-se:

- O show acabou, Malfoy. - parecia que ela havia se recuperado do momento de fraqueza. A Weasley que sempre tentava se mostrar forte havia derramados algumas lágrimas e pelo visto, ele não poderia ter visto isto. - Pode voltar pelo mesmo caminho que veio. - sua voz soava meio falhada por causa do choro mas tentava manter-se firme e ríspida. Além de fria, muito fria.

- Eu venho aqui para saber se posso te ajudar e é assim que você me trata, Weasley? - perguntou ele. Havia ficado indignado. Ele realmente havia mudado durantes os tempos de guerra. Não era mais o mesmo, agora tinha 17 anos e sabia muito bem o que queria da vida. Ela não tinha o direito de tratá-lo assim. Bom, na verdade tinha, mas ele não queria pensar nisso.

- Poupe suas mentiras, Malfoy. - desdenhou ela. Nunca havia pensando em Weasleys irônicos mas havia gostado.

- Você pode não acreditar, Weasley, mas eu mudei. Não sou mais o mesmo garotinho mimado de antes que fazia tudo o que o pai mandava. As pessoas mudam quer você acredite nisso ou não. - havia sido magoado e nem sabia ao certo porquê. Muitas pessoas já haviam tratado-o dessa forma mesmo depois de sua mudança de caráter mas por alguma razão, somente o que a ruiva achava, importava.

Gina permaneceu calada. Fitando-o com seus olhos castanhos amendoados por um bom tempo os azuis acinzentados dele. Havia uma ligação entre os dois, era inegável.

- Eu acredito. - sussurrou ela, por fim. - Só não estou num bom dia.

Foi então que o inimaginável ocorreu. Draco aproximou-se mais da ruiva e acaraciou-lhe o rosto. A pele macia e avelulada, rosada e com algumas sardas. Tão diferente dele... Ela era quente. Vermelha. Ele era tão frio...tão sombrio. Mas a outra parecia não importar-se com isso pois sorriu. Um sorriso meigo e sincero. Mais triste. Nenhum dos dois atreveu-se a dizer alguma coisa e quebrar aquele momento. Foi a vez de Gina aproximar-se e deitar a cabeça no ombro do loiro. O mesmo suspreendeu-se mas logo saiu do transe e abraçou-a acariciando-lhe os cabelos vermelhos e dizendo-lhe que tudo iria ficar bem enquanto ela chorava.

Velou o seu choro até o anoitecer. A ruiva estava triste porque a avó havia morrido naquele dia. A avó materna que era muito querida para ela. Draco nunca havia sido muito próximo dos parentes, mas gostava muito da mãe e sabia que seria uma dor muito grande acaso perdesse-a. Pela primeira vez foi capaz de compreender alguém. Um Malfoy compreendendo uma Weasley.

Cada vez foi ficando mais escuro e ambos sabiam que a hora da despedida estava próxima. O que entristeceu a ambos, mas nenhum dos dois quis admitir.

- Bom, acho melhor irmos. - disse Draco, por fim. - Está escurecendo.

- Concordo. - foi tudo o que ela disse.

Tudo o que ela disse até chegarem ao hall de entrada de Hogwarts.

- Você parece ser um cara legal, Malfoy. - sorriu ela.

- Draco. - vendo a cara de confusão dela, esclareceu: - Me chame apenas de Draco.

- Nesse caso me chame apenas de Gina.

Apenas ouvir a voz suave e aveludada da garota fez o coração de Draco dar pulos. Não entendeu muito bem aquela sensação, nunca havia sentido nada parecido.

- Obrigada por tudo, Draco. - dizendo isso sorriu uma última vez e seguiu seu caminho.

O loiro nunca sentiu-se tão extasiado por ouvir ao proferir seu nome. Não soube descrever, mas aquele momento foi mágico. Ao olhar o corpo de belas curvas, cabelos flamejantes e olhos amendoados andarem em direção a torre de Grifinória, Draco Malfoy descobriu que havia se apaixonado. Apaixonado-se por uma certa Weasley. A Weasley Pobretona. A Weasley fêmea.

A mesma Weasley que agora, seis meses depois ainda permanecia em sua mente e em seu coração. Ambos haviam se tornado amigos e tinham uma amizade maravilhosa. As famílias já haviam até aceitado este fato, já que não existia mais guerra, consequentemente, sem rixas familiares. Draco sempre procurava uma maneira de revelar seus sentimentos para Gina mas nunca achava o momento certo. E cada vez que via ela e o Cicatriz conversando, sentia uma pontada no peito. Um medo terrível de que Potter pudesse roubar a sua ruivinha. Quem diria, Draco Malfoy com medo de ser rejeitado. Mas naquele momento, sentado em uma das mesas mais afastadas da biblioteca, havia decidido tinha de agir. Estava mais do que na hora.

Mal havia proferido tais palavras em sua cabeça e observou um ponto vermelho e sorridente vindo em sua direção, era ela. _Sua_ ruivinha.

A mesma garota que ajudava-o em Transfiguração. A garota que quando estava em apuros em Poções vinha correndo para ele. A garota que nos finais de semana sempre convencia-o à ver um filme trouxa com ela naquele aparelho maluco chamado Televisão. A garota que descobrira que ele gostava de escrever poesias e ao invés de rir da cara dele transformava-as em canções porque era dotada de uma bela e melodiosa voz que ele adorava escutar. A garota que era batedora do Time da Grifinória e fazia-o treinar com ela em alguns finais de semana. A garota que ficava com um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha quando ganhava sapos de chocolate dele. A garota que fazia-o ir até Hosmeadge apenas para dar um passeio pelas ruas desertas aos domingos. A mesma garota que lhe tirava o sono e muitas vezes o tirava do sério. A garota que ele mais amava no mundo todo.

- Senhor Malfoy, posso saber o que estava fazendo aí com essa cara de pobre em um sábado de manhã com um sol imenso lá fora? - disse ela, trocando o sorriso por uma cara carruncada. Ao menos, uma tentativa de expressão mal-humorada.

O loiro respondeu com um sorriso debochado no rosto e um tom sarcástico na voz, como já era de costume e a ruiva costumava dizer que era um charme.

- Bom, Senhorita Weasley, algumas pessoas estudam, sabe? Algumas pessoas desejam passar de ano e ser um auror.

- Eu quero ser uma medi-bruxa e nem por isso estou me descabelando. - rebateu, com simplicidade. - E além do mais, até gênios como você merecem um descanso de vez em quando. - brincou, piscando um olho. Draco estava entre os dez melhores alunos de toda a Hogwarts. Gina uma vez dissera que tinha muito orgulho dele o que fez o mesmo inflar-se como um pavão e permanecer naquele lugar entre os dez. - Então, que tal passar o resto do dia comigo?

- Como eu posso negar alguma coisa a você, ruivinha? - O que era a mais pura verdade. Ela naquela saia colegial rosa, uma blusa de alça e com decote em V branca e sandálias plataformas com um belo sorriso no rosto além dos cabelos vermelhos e rebeldes. Ela era linda e adorável. Como ele podia negá-la alguma coisa?

- Eu sei que você não resiste ao meu charme. - gracejou ela. - Agora vamos.

Os dois saíram com a ruiva puxando-o pela gravata enquanto o loiro atrás dela segurava-a pela cintura. Uma cena que antes poderia provocar espanto no restante dos alunos de Hogwarts, agora era considerado normal. Rony via-o como uma aliado para proteger Gina dos pretendentes. Mal sabia ele que Draco fazia parte desse grupo. O loiro sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar que ele e Gina pareciam um casal de namorados quando de fato não eram. Daria tudo para que tal desejo se concretizasse...

Passaram o resto do dia juntos. Passeando pelos jardins de Hogwarts, jogando Quadribol, xadrez... Até fizeram um piquenique juntamente com Blaise e Pansy que também haviam ficado amigos de Gina. Por fim a noite chegou. Draco não queria separar-se dela. Durante todo o dia havia buscado um jeito de se declarar mas nunca achava nenhum. Mas não queria separar-se dela. Não agora. Não de novo. Toda noite ia para o seu quarto sozinho pensando que ela poderia estar junto dele, nos braços dele...

- Ruiva. - chamou ele, quando a mesma já se preparava para dar a despedida. - Que tal irmos assistir um daqueles seus filminhos trouxas no meu dormitório? - Foi a única coisa na qual ele conseguiu pensar. E já haviam feito aquilo um milhão de vezes. Por mais que fosse contra as regras alunos de outras casas irem a dormitórios de outras casas. Isso não era problema, pois Draco tinha uma capa de invisibilidade. - Ainda tenho uns dois deles no meu quarto. Você esqueceu lá da última vez.

- Você não me engana, Malfoy. - disse ela, sorrindo. Mas mesmo assim Draco gelou. Será que ela sabia dos sentimentos dele? Sentiu como se seu coração parasse e todo o sangue parasse de circular por suas veias. - Confessa. Confessa, vai. - disse ela, agora quase rindo. - Eu sei que você gostou dos filmes, não adianta mentir. -O loiro nunca sentiu um alívio tão grande na vida.

- Tá. Tá. - eu gostei. O que não era mentira, os filmes não eram de todo mal.

- Eu sabia. - disse ela, triunfante. - Vamos. - sorriu e o loiro sorriu também. Mas dessa vez era o sorriso dele o triunfante.

Já haviam visto um filme e estava no segundo. Ambos de romance. Draco estava inquieto, não conseguia declarar-se. Estava travado e nervoso. Morrendo de medo. E para completar a cena, Gina não parava de chorar. Estava muito emocionada com o filme.

- Nunca vi pessoa mais chorona que você. - comentou ele, em busca de um início de conversa.

- CALA BOCA, DRACO! - gritou ela em meio aos soluços cada vez mais fortes.

Encontravam-se sentados no chão do quarto de Draco, encostados na cama dele e com algumas almofadas em volta. Almofadas feitas pela Senhora Weasley na primeira visita que Draco havia feito A toca. Fora muito bem recebido. Na medida do possível, é claro. Após algumas brincadeiras dos gêmeos e implicâncias de Harry e Rony, acabou por ser aceito pela família e muito bem acolhido pelos pais de Gina. Haviam-se tornado sua segunda família.

- Você fica tão bonitinha quando tá brabinha... - ele estava provocando-a e sabia disso. Mas adorava vê-la irritada. Ficava irritantemente adorável.

- PÁRA! - dizendo isso jogou uma almofada na cara do loiro e revidou.

Uma guerra de almofadas iniciou-se e no fim acabou ela por cima do loiro que aproveitou a deixa para segurá-la firmemente pela cintura, não deixando a ruiva escapar. As respirações ofegantes e entrecortadas. Os dois deitados no chão e com os olhos fixos um no outro.

Com uma das mãos Draco começou a acariciar as costas de Gina puxando-a para mais perto até as pontas de seus narizes encostarem-se. A ruiva piscou várias vezes até cair em si.

- Você...eu...- não conseguia formular frases. - Me solte, sim? - Draco percebeu que ela estava nervoso e podia sentir o coração da garota bater forte enlouquecidamente.

- Eu não posso, Gina. - disse ele, sério. Agora era o momento. - Eu não posso, porque se eu te deixar ir agora eu nunca mais vou me perdoar. - ela olhava-o sem entender nada, mas logo entenderia. - Eu não posso te soltar porque eu sinto que nada tem sentido sem você. Consegue entender isso, ruivinha? Consegue?

Gina pareceu confusa por alguns instante abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes.

- Você... você tá dizendo que...

- Eu to dizendo que to apaixonado por você. - Sentiu como se uma carga tivesse sido tirada de suas costas. Havia dito. Estava feito, mas então veio o medo. O medo de ser rejeitado.

E então ele não precisou ouvir resposta alguma, a que veio foi muito melhor. A ruiva colou seus lábios aos dele em um beijo suave e delicado e muito apaixonado. Draco apertou-a ainda mais sentindo o corpo da garota colar-se ao seu, mais do que achou que fosse possível. Soltaram-se apenas quando não mais havia ar para respirarem.

- Eu tenho que ir... - balbuciou ela soltando-se dos braços do loiro.

- Fica comigo esta noita. - suplicou ele.

- Você sabe que não é assim que funciona.

- Eu preciso de você.

- Você vive implicando comigo e me chamando de tagarela. - disse ela.

Agora os dois encontravam-se em pé. A ruiva recuando cada vez mais até encontrar-se colada a parede e Draco puxando-a pela cintura para perto de si novamente indo com sua boca de encontro ao pescoço da ruiva depositando beijos e mais beijos provocando-lhe arrepios.

- Mas eu gosto de ouvir você falar. - disse ele, ao pé do ouvido dela, sussurrante. - Fala que me quer, Gina.

- Eu te quero. - disse ela, olhando-lhe fundo nos olhos.

- Fala que quer um beijo meu. Fala. - rebateu ele.

- Eu quero... - gemeu ela ao sentir a língua do loiro no lóbulo de sua orelha.

Agora o loiro havia apoderado-se da garganta de Gina, sugando-lhe. As pernas de Gina contorcendo-se de prazer e os braços agarrando-lhe pelo pescoço para equilibrar-se. Estava trêmula.

- Fala que sente minha falta quando fica longe de mim. - Draco estava embrigadado. Tudo em Gina deixava-o extasiado. O perfume, a maciez da pela dela, os olhos fechados sentindo cada sensação que ele provocava nela, as unhas cravadas em suas costas.

- Eu sinto... - mais uma vez a frase ficou entrecortada porque Draco beijou-lhe ombro, baixando-lhe levemente a alça da blusa da ruiva. Sugou-lhe o ombro por algum tempo.

Tempo o bastante para ser corajoso para dizer a frase final.

- Agora. - disse ele, olhando-a fixamente. E Apertando-lhe a cintura. - Fala que me ama.

A ruivinha olhou-o atentamente causando arrepios no loiro. E então um sorriso abriu-se na expressão dela e puxando-lhe pela gravata cinza para mais perto ela disse, sussurrante:

- Eu te amo, Draco Malfoy.

- Isso é bom, porque eu também te amo, Virgínia Weasley.

Então mais uma vez o beijo tão esperado veio. Dessa vez sedento, mais apaixonado, embriagante, quase selvagem. Em determinado momento Draco pegou-a no colo e depositou-a em cima da escrivaninha que era a surpefície mais próxima. Acariciou-lhe as pernas descobertas e levantou-lhe um pouca a saia arrancando gemidos de prazer por parte da ruiva. Enquanto isso a mesma tentava tirar-lhe a camisa branca que após algum tempo, enfim conseguiu desabotoar os botões. Começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e então todo o peito descoberto e musmuculoso devido aos anos de Quadribol. Draco encontrava-se já em seu máximo de desejo. Apertou a ruiva entre os braços e conseguiu dizer, com a voz muito rouca:

- Aqui não. - e então levou-a para cama.

Deitaram-se juntos ainda beijando-se. Draco calmamente tiroua blusa da ruiva e acariciou-lhe os seios. Olhou-a profundamente nos olhos com admiração:

- Você é linda.

Gina corou o que fez Draco acha-la ainda mais linda do que antes. Foram trocadas muitas carícias e júrias de amor. Draco ainda olhou para Gina ainda mais uma vez antes de continuar, procurando afirmação. A mesma sorriu-lhe como sinal para seguir em frente. O loiro apertou Gina entre os braços e juntos atingiram o clímax selando aquele compromisso que era muito mais do que paixão, era também amor.

Durante o resto da noite continuaram um nos braços do outro. Draco agradeceu mentalmente pelo dia em que havia se apaixonado por Virgínia Weasley, se não assim fosse não estaria tão feliz como agora encontrava-se.


End file.
